futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Futurama Holiday Spectacular/Transcript
credits. :['''Scene': Exterior shot of the Planet Express building, dressed in Yuletide cheer with lights that spell out "Merry Xmas".]'' Transition Announcer: It's "The Futurama Holiday Spectacular"! Brought to you by... :[[Gunderson's Unshelled Nuts] logo appears on screen] Transition Announcer: Gunderson's Unshelled Nuts! :['''Scene': Planet Express headquarters, attic. A palm tree is decked in its Xmas best, Leela is putting the finishing touches on the room with Xmas lights, Fry is shaking the presents, and Zoidberg is looking out the window. Amy comes in wearing a Santa hat with a plate of obvious product placement.]'' Amy: Ah, the Xmas season. Who wants a delicious unshelled nut? :walks in dressed like a nutcracker and marching like a soldier. Bender: Ooh, I'll have one! :puts a nut in Bender's open mouth and Hermes lifts Bender's arm, which causes the nut to crack and Amy takes the inside and eats it. Amy: Mmm... "It's NUTSO Good!" Fry: Oh. Leela: What's wrong, Fry? Are you regretting another wasted year? Fry: I don't know. Somethin' about Xmas just doesn't feel like Christmas. :alarm blares as Professor Farnsworth walks in. Farnsworth: Santa's coming! Initiate defenses! :building shields itself and Bender, Hermes and Zoidberg block the chimney. :['''Scene': Exterior of building. The building continuously locks itself as Robot Santa flies around it in his sled.]'' Robot Santa: God rest ye, merry gentlemen... in peace! his missile :['''Scene': Back to the interior]'' Fry: Can someone please explain how you celebrate this crazy holiday? Preferably in song? :Santa comes down the chimney and flies into the room. Robot Santa: singing It's the violentest season of the year. :[[Neptunian] elves pour eggnog into a bottle] Elf: singing Old Kringle-bot has come to spread some mugs of Xmas fear. :bottle blows up Robot Santa: singing Sugar-plummy visions will be dancing in your head When I cane you from the comfort of my sled. :candy canes Fry, who sees spinning ornaments a la the cartoon bird gag. Leela: singing On Xmas Eve, we don our gay apparel, Kevlar vests, asbestos stockings and a barrel. Farnsworth: singing And if Grandma's Xmas fruitcake finally reaches critical mass, It can be regifted straight to Santa's ass. :throws the fruitcake which seemingly destroys Robot Santa and a gingerbread house, but in the next shot, he's still alive Robot Santa: singing But the ornamental armaments are merely superficial, The tinsel and the trappings are just icing on the missile. The one thing that you need to make your Xmas day splendiferous Is a pine tree; a pine tree that's coniferous. Planet Express crew (except Amy): singing We have to have a pine tree as coniferous. Robot Santa: You're welcome. :Santa exits the room. Fry kicks [[Scruffy] in an attempt to wake him up.] Fry: You know, Santa may have killed Scruffy, but he makes a good point. What we need is an old-fashioned pine tree. Farnsworth: ! Pine trees have been extinct for over eight hundred years. Leela: Professor, maybe there's some way to bring the pine trees back to life, like we did with the barking snakes. :holds up a snake that barks like a dog. Farnsworth: Pine trees aren't barking snakes. They won't just turn up in a salad at . But there is one hope, and, as usual, it's Norwegian! :['''Scene': Exterior shot of Norwegian Alps. The Planet Express ship flies by them and lands on the ice and spins into the snow making another "successful" landing. The door opens and the crew exits the ship.]'' Farnsworth: Behold! The Svalbard Global Seed Vault! Since 2008, the vault has preserved seeds of every known plant species in case of extinction. Hermes: And I'' brought a few seeds of my own. :Norwegian man comes out of the vault doors with two barking snakes.'' Norwegian seed guard: Halt! Wh-what's your business poky-pokin' about da seed vault, eh, guardian of mankind's precious botanical heritage dere? Farnsworth: We just wanna come in and rummage about a bit. Norwegian seed guard: Oh. So... okay. the vault Bender: Yo, , what's that next door? :out to reveal another vault with the sign "[[Germ Warfare Repository]" with a window that opens and shuts with the wind] Norwegian seed guard: Oh, dat's da germ warfare repository. Leela: It's so close! Is there any chance of cross-contamination? :pause Norwegian seed guard: No. :['''Scene': Interior of the vault. The seed man opens up a cooler with the label "Pinus xmas" on it and takes out a pine cone.]'' Norwegian seed guard: Now, your pine trees were all chopped down to make imirgincee toilet paper durin' th' fifty-year squirts. Lucky da seeds have bin preserved here in da vault der. Amy: What's that splork on them? camera cuts to a closeup of a tray full of germs It's not germs, is it? :pause Norwegian seed guard: No. :['''Scene': Exterior of the Planet Express building. Fry is seen outside taking a pine seed and planting it.]'' :passage fade. :['''Caption': "One year later"]'' :scene changes and the tree is almost fully grown and trimmed and a crowd of people look at it. Fry: Now that's a tree worth chopping down. :to Tinny Tim Tinny Tim: Indeed. 'Tis a loverly tree. 'Twould truly be my finest Xmas eve- :gets run over by a Presidential limo. The window rolls down to reveal President Nixon's head admiring the tree. Nixon: Araroo! :['''Scene': Interior of the car, Nixon is seen talking to Vice President Dick Cheney's head.]'' Nixon: That's what my poll numbers need: Happy voters enjoying some holiday cheer. Cheney: As your Vice President, I order you to steal that tree. :['''Scene': Exterior shot of the White House. The tree's branched out and a bigger crowd is applauding Nixon and Cheney on the stage of the White House.]'' Nixon: My fellow Earthicans, welcome to the Annual White House Xmas Tree Lighting, brought to you by Gunderson's Nuts! :a Secret Service man brings a case with a button in it, which Nixon's head pushes and lights up the tree to more applause and cheers. Suddenly, the tree grows bigger and bigger and everyone gasps. Amy: Oh, no! Could the seed have been contaminated by a virus from the germ vault? Norwegian seed guard: Oh, yeh, I suppose. Leela: Wait, this could be a good thing. That weaponized virus made the sickly little tree grow big and strong. :[The tree is now an adult and it shakes until all the pine cones fire to the ground like grenade bombs, and everyone runs away in fear. Suddenly, the pine cone bombings stop and more pine trees grow from the ground.] Leela: Wait, this could be a good thing. Reforestation has begun. :ground starts to shake. Bender: Aw, jeez with this, hey?(?) :the trees spontaneously grow and more trees sprout from the ground. The camera cuts to a shot of the [[Earth], which is still spinning in the wrong direction from the results of "That Darn Katz!". The continents become greener. The camera cuts back down to where we left the crew. The world is now teaming with wildlife.] Leela: Arguably, this could be a good thing. The planet has returned to its primeval state. Fry: Earth is just the way it was before the white man came! :takes out a device that lights up to 10% Farnsworth: Good news! All these pine trees are fighting global warming by producing oxygen. Happy now, Gore? :Gore's head appears Gore: Yeah, but I'd be happier if I had a set of lungs. :checks the device again. Farnsworth: Wait a second! Oxygen levels are rising too rapidly! 10%... 20% ...60%! Gore: As long as it doesn't hit 70! Farnsworth: 80%! Bender: Y'know, I don't recall having done anything for a while. But I still feel like I deserve a smoke. out a cigar and lights it, which causes Gore, Leela and Farnsworth to turn around and gasp, when Bender sees sparks in the air Hey, cool, the air's on fire. :shot of the Earth, which burns to a crisp. Robot Santa flies past the charred planet. Robot Santa: Ho ho ho! Everyone's dead! to the viewing audience Stay tuned for another tale of holiday hilarity! :['''Scene': Exterior of the Planet Express building]'' Transition Announcer: Now, back to... :['''Title': Gunderson's Nuts Holiday Spectacular featuring Futurama]'' Transition Announcer: ...the Gunderson's Nuts Holiday Spectacular featuring Futurama! :['''Scene': Interior of the Planet Express meeting room. Leela, Bender, Fry, Farnsworth, Zoidberg, Amy, and Hermes are gathered around.]'' Farnsworth: Okay, crew. Xmas break is over. It's time to destroy these gifts we forgot to deliver. Bender: Woah, woah, woah! How come we get off for every dumb human holiday but not for robot holidays? Leela: Oh, Lord, not Robanukah. Bender: I'm talkin' about Robanukah, the holiest six and a half weeks in the robot calendar! Amy: Pfft! That's just a fake holiday you make up every year to get out of work. Fry: Yeah, if it's real, how come there's no song that explains how you celebrate it? Bender: Because there is! Hit it! Farnsworth: Hit what? Bender: I've placed instruments under your seats. Play 'em or I'll break 'em over your heads! :gets out a holophonor, Farnsworth a fiddle, and Zoidberg an accordion, and start playing klezmer music Bender: singing Robanukah may sound as if it's Jewish, But its ancient sounding customs are exceptionally newish. So take a hearty swallow from your robo-kiddish cup, Which will give me time to quickly make them up. :burps after taking a sip of Roboschewitz wine, Hermes is seen spinning a dreidel that lands on gimmel Hermes: singing Do you spin a dreidel made from clay? Bender: singing Mine is called a droidel and it's rigged to make you pay. :droidel flips over to shin and Bender takes all the coins and puts them in his cavity Amy: singing Do you eat these dummy tin-wrapped chocolate coins? Bender: Better! singing We got fembots with illegal five-speed groins! spoken Shalom, Ruth and Esther! Ruth: Why with the music so loud? Esther: Would it kill him to turn up the heat a little in here? Bender: singing But by far the most important thing is oil. Leela: singing To keep the lamp light burning or to help the latkes broil? Bender: singing No, we pour the holy lubricant out from the sacred vessel Into this blessed pit so they can wrestle. Planet Express crew: singing The extra made-up touch that makes Robanukah so special Is the oil in which the nasty fembots wrestle. Bender: We shall now begin the traditional oil wrestling. Will the referee bring out the ceremonial crudes of petroleum oil? monkey wearing a referee's outfit and carrying an oil can comes in Thank you, Abraham. takes the can and is about to squirt the oil but Ruth stops him Ruth: Not in the hair, please. I just had it did. :squirts the oil on the wrestling fembots, but runs out. Bender: Aw, no! These broads are s'posed to wrestle for six and a half weeks! But there's only enough petroleum oil for four and a half weeks! :sting Esther: We're still gettin' paid, right? Bender: I told you it's an audition! Leela: Bender, four and a half weeks of oil wrestling sounds like plenty. Bender: This isn't a lousy reform Robanukah! We need more petroleum oil! :['''Scene': Exterior shot of a Mombil gas station. The Planet Express ship lands there.]'' :['''Cut to': Shot of service station, where the crew is hoping to get oil.]'' Hoschel: I got me some whale oil, some squirrel oil— Bender: Not kosher! It has to be petroleum oil! Do you not give a damn about the hallowed traditions of Robanukah?! Hoschel: I reckon I do not. Anyways, Earth done run out of petroleum oil. :crew gasps as Gore's head makes his way between the throng. Gore: I tried to warn you. Hoschel One unit of free limitless solar power please. :steps out of the sun and Gore's head jar suddenly has a meter where his nameplate would usually be. He smiles when it reaches full power. Hoschel: That'll be... I dunno... ten bucks? Gore: Um, can you make change for a ? :['''Scene': Interior shot of meeting room.]'' Bender: Aw, man! Can't we just make more petroleum oil? Farnsworth: I'm afraid not, son. on the hologram projector which shows a grid sphere Petroleum only forms when organic matter is subjected to intense pressure for hundreds of millions of years. :explanation is graphically represented by a giant human hand, possibly the hand of God, squeezing a tree, a human, and a brontosaurus into petroleum Fry: I can't wait that long! I've got ! Bender: This is so unfair! Ruth: I don't wrestle dry, Bender. I went to . Bender: Professor, I want you to look these poor floozies in the eye and tell them their oil wrestling days are over. :looks at the two nasty fembots sadly over the sad music from "[[Rebirth]". He finally gives in.] Farnsworth: sighs I suppose there could be a minute quantity of petroleum left. But it would be insanely deep within the Earth, at pressures so dangerously high that— :horn is heard honking, the camera cuts to reveal it was Bender honking the horn of the ship Bender: Let's go already! :['''Scene': Exterior shot of the Planet Express headquarters. The ship exits the building with a drill attached to it. It starts drilling right in the middle of a street.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside the ship]'' Leela: Setting . Hermes: We're getting pretty deep. gasps Look! Mole coffins! :['''Cut to': An exterior shot of the ship. We see other tunnels around them. The ship tunnels into a tunnel, and suddenly in mid-air, crashes.]'' Amy Screen: Oh, no! We tunneled into a tunnel! :['''Cut to': Inside the ship.]'' Zoidberg: What's that loud, boring sound you'll hear when I stop talking? loud, boring sound is heard. Leela adjusts the mirror so that she can see an huge, albino (red-eyed, white) worm-looking thing. Farnsworth: Gasps It's an albino humping worm! :['''Cut to': An exterior shot of the ship. The worm is behind them. Cut to: Inside the ship.]'' Fry: Why do they call it that? ship rocks back and forth; parts of the worm are seen outside the window. Farnsworth: Because it . :['''Cut to': An exterior shot of the ship. The ship drills deeper.]'' Farnsworth: What's our depth, Captain? Leela: Forty kilometers. Fifty! Bender: There must be petroleum oil down here somewhere. Go deeper! Deeper! Farnsworth: No, Bender! The ship can't withstand this much pressure! Sometimes it falls apart just sitting in the hangar! Bender: Professor, I've never asked for anything before, but seeing those fembots glistening with oil means more to me than life itself. Farnsworth: Sighs Oh, call me an old fool, but I believe the Lord is speaking through you. the rest of the crew Brace yourselves, everyone! braces themselves. The ship goes deeper. Leela: One hundred kilometers! Two hundred! Amy: I hate to complain about the heat, but the air conditioner is on fire! :['''Cut to': The air conditioner. It is on fire.]'' Hermes: about to bite into a soylent ice-cream snack, but it melts. My ice cream manwich! :['''Cut to': Again, an exterior shot of the ship. It is drilling deeper. Cut to: Inside the ship. It is breaking apart; parts of the ship become dented, and bolts fly out of them. Amy and Zoidberg rush to the back; a piece of metal dents and shoots a bolt in front of Fry.]'' Leela: What the hell are we doing? We're all gonna die so this "junkyard " can celebrate Robanukah. Bender: You vile racist! Haven't my people suffered enough? Now keep drilling for that petroleum oil, you selfish cowards! Although, then again, I guess any kind of oil would be just as- Everybody else: Aah! side of the ship that everybody except for Bender is on caves in, killing everyone. Bender: away Not my fault. :['''Caption': 500 million years later. Cut to: Exterior view of the ship; it is badly damaged. Cut to: Inside the ship. Bender does not seem to be suffering from lack of beer, even though he has been on for 500 million years.]'' Bender: I am so great! Bender is great! Bender, Bender, Bender-- out the watch from "[[The Prisoner of Benda]".] Man, where'd the time go? around Hey, you guys wanna— Oh. Right. gasps They turned into petroleum oil! I thought they were selfish, yet in the end it turned out it was I'' who thought they were selfish! :[Scene: Above the surface. Bender comes up, using his head as a drill. He is carrying a can full of petroleum oil.]'' Bender: Doo, doo-doo-doo, doo, doo-doo, doo, doo, doo-Doo, DOO! :['''Cut to': Inside the very damaged Planet Express. There is a monkey skeleton near the surveillance tapes.]'' Bender: Hey, ladies, I found some... What the—? and Esther are still wrestling in the oil. There was only enough petroleum for four and a half weeks of oil wrestling. But it lasted 500 million years! It's a miracle! :['''Cut to': An exterior shot of the building. Only the Planet Express building is left, except for a dried up river where the road should be. The camera moves slowly away from the building.]'' Bender: Happy Robanukah, everyone! Coming up next, more thoughtful, interfaith hijinx! :Enjoy Gunderson's Unshelled Nuts. Except lot #34B. Transition Announcer: And now, the unrelated conclusion. :hover-taxi drives up to the [[Conrad apartment]. The crew walk up to the door and ring the bell. Hermes and his family open the door. Overlapping greetings are heard.] Leela: LaBarbara, Hermes, happy Kwanzaa. We brought a chocolate cake. But now I'm worried that might be offensive in some way. LaBarbara: Just sit down. :bell rings again and Bubblegum is at the door. Bubblegum: Happy Kwanzaa, brother men and sister men. Hermes: Well, look at the cat the cat dragged in. Bubblegum: Kwanzaa tradition encourages educational gifts. So I brought Dwight my book on Mathketball. shows them a copy. Dwight: Woah! Let me see that. throws it into the trash. Bubblegum: I'll sign it for you later. :[[Barbados Slim].] Barbados: Mon, it's a cold one out there. Hermes: Barbados Slim? LaBarbara: Come in, Barbados. Look at yourself, all throbbing and shirtless for the holiday. I hope you're ready to celebrate. Barbados: All night long, woman. laughs and walks off with LaBarbara. :Lapse. The guests are sitting at the table. Hermes: I'm glad you all could be here with my family. Kwanzaa traditions are quite ancient, dating back over 1,000 years. Fry: Woah! Zoidberg: If only someone could tell us more about these traditions. turns to the wall. :[[Kwanzaabot], bursting through the wall.] Kwanzaa-bot: Oh, yeah! Dwight: Hey, here. LaBarbara: No, child. That's not a made-up character. It's Kwanzaa-bot. Kwanzaa-bot: And I'm gonna tell you all how we celebrate Kwanzaa. Zoidberg, lay down a beat. Zoidberg: How about I just lay down? :and LaBarbara provide backup on and respectively. Kwanzaa-bot: The seven basic principles that go to make up Kwanzaa! So sit yo' asses down and have some knowledge dropped upons ya! LaBarbara: Kujichagulia... Barbados and Bubblegum: And umoja... Hermes: And the rest. Planet Express crew: Now we get it! Kwanzaa-bot: Sit back down! There's gonna be a test. My favorite's ujamaa. Bubblegum: Cooperative economics. Kwanzaa-bot: Yo, boondocks, I'm talkin' here! Put away the comics! Ku'umba is another one, it stands for creativity. Barbados: Like the ever-changing nature of my sexual proclivities. Kwanzaa-bot: I think there's one called "nia," but I don't speak Swahili, Sumthin' 'bout a pine tree and a oil-wrestlin' dealy? Farnsworth: That's from Xmas and Robanakuh, you plagiarizing lout! Kwanzaa-bot: Yeah, I'm kinda losin' interest here. I'd best be rollin' out. But before I go, the most important thing... Dwight: What's that, Black Santa? Kwanzaa-bot: You need seven Kwanzaa candles that you light up every night. But they best be made of beeswax or y'all might as well be white. Planet Express crew: They must be made of beeswax or we might as well be white. LaBarbara: Well, we got no beeswax candles, but these scented regular wax candles will do just fine. Kwanzaa-bot: Girl, those stink sticks are for single women who take baths. If your Kwanzaa candles ain't 100% beeswax, you bring shame on your people. LaBarbara: Well, now that won't do. Husband, show a little ku'umba and fetch some beeswax before Kwanzaa ends. Hermes: Sweet candelabra of , LaBarbara! Isn't this the last night of Kwanzaa? Kwanzaa-bot: Who the hell knows? :['''Scene': Petunia's Self-Serve Bee Farm. Mine your own beeswax.]'' Hermes: Finally, a bee farm that's open late on Kwanzaa. Madam, I need beeswax. Petunia: You sure you don't need a little honey, handsome? Maybe a taste of sweet nectar straight from the hive? :crew exclaims in disgust. Hermes: I just need some beeswax to make Kwanzaa candles. Petunia: Well, that's too darn bad. There ain't no beeswax in the whole world. Amy: Oh, no! This could be the year without a Kwanzaa, like every year before 1966. Petunia: The bees are acting all crazy: like they've been drinking and cough syrup, or as I call it, my Friday night. gives a hacking laugh. Farnsworth: a bee under a magnifying glass. My God! It's Colony Collapse Syndrome. The bees are swarming with parasites. They're all dying. Petunia: Yeah, but what a way to go. "Die young and leave a pretty corpse," that's what I say. Bender: You should say someth'n' else. Fry: Wait. I know where we can get beeswax. From those giant space bees that nearly killed us, and we swore we'd never go back there. Farnsworth: Let's go back there! :ship is flying to the [[Space Bee Hive]. Inside the ship, the crew are in space suits while the Professor is adjusting the headset. Bender is, once again, painted in yellow and black stripes.] Farnsworth: To communicate with the bees, we'll need to use these trans-bumbalators. Bender, say something in bee talk. :buzzes while rocking back and forth. Leela: I'm sorry, Bender. What do you want me to put on the glass? buzzes some more. Okay, if we survive. :ship lands and the crew gets out. Amy: Something's wrong. It's way too quiet. Fry: Like the deadly . :Space Bees fly over. Farnsworth: Ah, here they come. Leela: They're in attack formation. They're going to kill us! bees fly in circles and crash, exploding when they hit something. That was weird. It's like the Jägermeister air show all over again. :push forward. Hermes: According to Google Hive, we're at the exact center of the honeycomb. Oh! And there's a point 2 miles that way. Bender: Does that thing tell you where the Queen Bee is? The big, fat, ugly, compound-eyed, hairy-thoraxed... Queen: slaps Bender. Don't be applying your standards of beauty to me, fool. bee explodes. Hermes: What's with the kamikaz-bees? Queen: Man, my hive's been going buck-wild since these blood-ganking butt crabs moved in. :shows them the crabs on her but. They groan in disgust. Zoidberg: Been there, done that. Farnsworth: They're all infected, just like the bees on Earth. Queen: Brother-sucking parasites gone and disrupted our hivemind. Now, instead of working in harmony, my bees just talk smack to each other. Bee #1: Are you all black with yellow stripes or yellow with black stripes? Bee #2: Yellow with black stripes, man. Bee #1: pulls out a rifle. Why don't you just move along? Bee #3: Let me ask you something, you sting my wife? Bee #4: What kind of buzzing question is that? Where do you get the wings big enough to ask me that? start fighting. Leela: scrapes beeswax into a jar. Okay, gang. We have plenty of beeswax. Let's get back to the ship. Hermes: No, we're not going anywhere. I can't abide all this bee-on-bee conflict. It's time to these honeybees. Listen up, bees. It's Kwanzaa, a time of Umoja. Amy: It means unity. Hermes: You have to learn to work together again. Queen: The crazy tablecloth-man is right. It's time to set aside our differences. Bee #1: puts down his gun. Black stripe, yellow stripe. At the end o' day, we're just a couple of darn talking space bees. Bee #3: Hey, forget about it. Come here and give me a sting. parasites start falling off. Farnsworth: Look, the spirit of Kwanzaa is killing the parasites. Fry: Yuck, but yay! Queen: Thank you, my human brother. Your message of unity has touched our souls. We are once again of a single hive-mind. :bees form up and advance on the crew. Kwanzaa-bot: Oh, yeah. Zoidberg: Hurray! Kwanzaa-bot's here to save— squishing noise is heard. Aw, they killed him. :bees close in as the scene fades to black. Hermes: Joyous Kwanzaa, everybody. :crew have been covered in wax and are being used as candles. A curtain falls as the audience cheers and Al Gore floats up. Gore: Don't worry, the Futurama crew will be back next year, with all-new episodes featuring Bender, Leela and me, Al Gore, as Captain Lance Starman. walks up wearing a Gunderson's Nuts costume. And from all of us here at Gunderson's Nuts, happy holidays. :Credits. Category:Season 6 Scripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts